


Oh Loverboy

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Endearments, M/M, call ur dentist, i hope no one gets diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Simon is absolutely certain that there is at least on endearment Baz will accept without complaint.or: Simon works his way through the Endearment Dictionary.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Oh Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nil.
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 8 prompt: endearments.

**Simon**

“Darling?” I said, tone overly sweet.

“No,” said Baz, not even bothering to look up from his book.

“Babe?” I tried, not ready to give up just yet.

“I’m not a  _ child _ , Snow, even if you’re older than me,” he replied, not missing a beat, and still not looking away from the book.

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him and thought  _ challenge accepted _ . I’d be absolutely impossible until I finally found an endearment he’d accept. It was probably a cliche thing, but… well. One of the foster families I grew up with, the parents there were so ridiculously in Love that everything paled in comparison. I had almost given up the hope of feeling that, but then - Baz. 

And what better way to show love than obnoxious, lovey-dovey endearments?

-

“Honeybunch, pass me the scones?” I said, leaning on Baz’s shoulder and smiling, cloyingly sweet, at him. Penny, seated on the other side of the table, snorted into her tea. 

“Absolutely not,” he replied while passing me the basket of scones, one hand holding the newspaper steady. Penny choked on the sip of tea she’d just taken. 

-

Humming around the pen I couldn’t stop chewing, I flipped through the book in front of me a bit too quick to actually manage to read any of it. Baz was somewhere in the stacks, which left me with the most opportune moment to come up with another tooth-achingly sweet nickname.

“Sugarbritches, would you bring that History collection with you?” I called, attempting to sound as absentminded as possible, all while wearing the most shit-eating grin I ever had.

“What did you just call me?” The words were accompanied by an arm appearing from behind me, dropping a book to the table in front of me. 

“Sugarbritches!”

“Yeah, no, if I hear you say that again I’ll make you eat the closest book, and I probably won’t regret it much.” It was delivered entirely deadpan, and I don’t think I had ever loved him more than just then.

-

“I give up,” I said, mostly aimed at the ceiling. I had my arm thrown over my eyes, splayed on my back, listening to Baz rummage around in his desk.

“Give up what, cupcake?” he asked after a moment, humming absentmindedly. 

“Huh?”

“I asked, what are you giving up, cupcake?”

I’m not ashamed to admit I shrieked as I performed a flying tackle, managing to hit my boyfriend  _ and  _ land on his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This did not want to be written, just like my copy of _Wayward Son_ does not want to be read.


End file.
